


Trashmouth Tozier

by just_a_loser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Little!Richie, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: Richie's favorite word is "fuck". Eddie's not too fond of his choice.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Trashmouth Tozier

“Fuck!”

Eddie spun around with a scowl. “Richie! That’s not how good little boys talk!”

The scolding only made Richie’s grin widen. Even in headspace, it was fun to push Eddie’s limits. 

And so, with a wide grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye, Richie opened his mouth once more. “Fuck!” he said merrily. 

“Stop that,” Eddie said, the scowl ever present on his face. He took a seat on the couch behind Richie, who was sitting on the floor with a pair of action figures. 

Richie held one up towards the man on the couch. “Fuck,” he said, this time in a deeper voice. 

“Richie,” Eddie’s tone was warning.

“Wasn’t me, it was Action Man,” Richie said innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Eddie gently took the figurine from Richie’s hand. “Well, ‘Action Man’ is getting a time out.” He stood up, carrying Action Man to the fridge, where he was placed on top. In reality, Richie could easily reach up and get him back, but they both know he won’t. It’s the principle of the matter. 

Eddie came back to the living room and plopped back down in his spot. It was mere seconds before Richie spoke again. “Fuck.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh, was that Action Man too?”

“No,” Richie said smartly. “That was me. I said fuck.”

“Oh, did you now?” Eddie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Do you want a time out?”

It was a bluff, and unfortunately for Eddie, they both knew it. 

Richie tapped his chin, pretending to think. He stopped, perking up, visibly showing he’d made a decision. And once again, upon opening his mouth came the word. “Fuck.”

Eddie sighed, slumping back into his seat. He knew this was not a battle to be won. The room was silent for a few seconds before Eddie opened his eyes once more. Richie was grinning from ear to ear. He loved to push his buttons, but never showed it outwardly, to this extent, unless he was in his headspace. Though exasperating, it made Eddie happy to see it. 

“You’re a little Trashmouth, aren’t ya?” he teased, patting the couch next to him, inviting Richie to sit.

“Das me,” he beamed, snuggling up into Eddie’s side.

Eddie sighed. “It sure is.” He put an arm around Richie. “Your Uncle Ben better not hear you talking like that, boyo. I’d like our friends to think you have  _ some _ manners.”


End file.
